Bell Cranel/Equipment
Current Weapons Hestia Knife The Hestia Knife (ヘスティア・ナイフ) is a special knife that was created by Hephaestus with help from Hestia. The knife is alive and will become stronger according to the wielder's status, so long as the wielder is a member of the Hestia Familia. The weapon is also constructed of Mithril, making it able to conduct magic. There are hieroglyphs written across the blade and it was forged with Hestia's hair and ichor. Hakugen The Hakugen (白幻) is a long knife that was created by Welf. It has a 35 cm white blade made from a Unicorn Horn. He received the cut horn from a Unicorn during the events of volume 11 when it did so to lessen its lethality. Bell received it for free, but it could cost 10,000,000 as a normal weapon. It can also be used to dispel poison. Armor Pyonkichi Mk-V The Pyonkichi Mk-V (兎鎧Mk-V) is the latest in the Pyonkichi armor series forged by Welf Crozzo. Later on, he replaces the ruby on one arm protector with one of Fels' Occulus, which allows Bell to send or receive communications or images to and from Hestia's crystal. Salamander Wool The Salamander Wool (サラマンダーウール) is a red cloth imbued with the power of a Salamander, giving increased protection against fire based attacks. In the anime, the Salamander Wool is shown to be a red cloak, whilst in the light novel, there are different variations, such as inner wear, pants, a kimono, and a robe. Undine Cloth The Undine Cloth (ウンディーネ・クロス) is a blue cloth imbued with the power of an Undine, giving increased protection against water based attacks and helps the wielder underwater. Bell has an inner wear one and pants, and each one costs 110,000 valis. Goliath Muffler The Goliath Muffler (ゴライアスのマフラー) is a muffler fashioned from part of Lili's Goliath Robe by Welf and Cassandra. It gives the same protection as the Goliath Robe, being able to block physical and magical attacks except for shockwaves, and he is also able to use it like a whip to attack enemies, successfully wiping out a group of lower floor enemies with it. Other Reverse Veil The Reverse Veil (リバース・ヴェール) is a two sided cloak that acts like a normal cloak on one side and allows the users to become invisible with the other and includes a hood. As long as someone is under the cloak, they are counted as a wielder and gain its effects. Former Weapons Dagger The Dagger (短刀) was the weapon Bell originally used. It was issued by the Guild when he first became an adventurer. In the anime, the dagger was destroyed during his battle with the Silverback, whilst in the light novel, it was only damaged and was retired after Bell gained Ushiwakamaru. Schweizerdeane The Schweizerdeane (シュワイザーデーゲン) was a baselard that Liliruca Arde bought to make up for everything that she had done to Bell. Lili bought it from Bom Cornwall's shop and the blade itself was more than enough for a rookie adventurer. It was later destroyed during the fight with the Minotaur. Ushiwakamaru Ushiwakamaru (牛若丸) is a crimson blade that was created from the smaller half of the horn Bell gained from the minotaur he defeated. It was forged by Welf Crozzo after recruiting him in his party, though it was later destroyed during Bell's battle with Asterius. Ushiwakamarunishiki Ushiwakamarunishiki (牛若丸弐式) is a crimson blade that was created from the larger half of the horn Bell gained from the minotaur he defeated. It was forged by Welf Crozzo after gaining the Blacksmith development ability. According to Bell, he lost it inside of Knossos during the battle with the Ikelos Familia, though he plans on retrieving it sometime in the future. Armor Pyonkichi Mk-II The Pyonkichi Mk-II (兎鎧Mk-II) was the first of Welf Crozzo's works that Bell bought, costing 9,900 valis. He bought it when he first browsed the Hephaestus Familia shop on the 8th floor of the Babel tower. He liked the lightweight armor and the defense it gave him. Pyonkichi Mk-III The Pyonkichi Mk-III (兎鎧Mk-III) was bought by Bell to replace the Pyonkichi MK II after it was destroyed by the Minotaur. Pyonkichi Mk-IV The Pyonkichi Mk-IV (兎鎧Mk-IV) was the fourth generation of the Pyonkichi armor series forged by Welf Crozzo. It was used by Bell during the War Game against the Apollo Familia. Green Supporter The Green Supporter was an arm protector that was gifted to Bell by Eina. It cost 7,700 valis and is the same color as her eyes. The supporter is a type of gauntlet that acts as a shield, exchanging durability for ease of use and its lightweight protection. It uses its length to compensate for its narrow width. It is also able to store a weapon such as a dagger or short sword. The Green Supporter was later destroyed when Bell fought the Minotaur on the 9th Floor of the dungeon. Category:Equipment